I Wonder
by Amande
Summary: Tidus has never seen snow, Wakka's there to help. [contains very slight shounen ai]


Title: I Wonder  
Genre: General  
Series: Kingdom Hearts  
Characters: Wakka, Tidus  
Disclaimer: Tidus and Wakka belong to SquareEnix; Kingdom Hearts belong to SquareEnix & Disney.  
  
The full moon shone brightly in the night sky with its fellow comrades, the stars. On the tiny patch of sand and land were two boys admiring the heavens. All was quiet and peaceful, the waves rippling, the cool night breeze, and knowing everything and everyone was fast asleep. One of the boys pondered and finally spoke aloud, breaking the silence.  
  
"I wonder," Tidus said dreamily as he looked at the moonlit sky.  
  
"..Wonder what?" replied Wakka.  
  
"I wonder what snow looks like."  
  
This caught Wakka by surprise. Surely, everyone has seen and knows what snow looks like. But he finally remembered that Tidus was born in Destiny Island and has never left it. He stopped watching the sky with Tidus and looked at the currently calm blonde boy,  
  
"You don't know, huh?"  
  
Tidus also stopped and looked back to Wakka, "Nope. But it would be great to see it!"  
  
Wakka decided that his sandals were more interesting and paid more attention to them then looking at Tidus, "Ya I guess."  
  
Tidus made a confused face and said, "What you mean 'you guess'?"  
  
"It's not that great, ya know."  
  
Tidus' confused face turned into a slightly upset face, "Well, that's what you think. Others say it's pretty and magical.. I wanna see it!"  
  
Wakka looked right into Tidus' ocean blue eyes and said in a stern voice, "Well, around here, ya ain't gonna see any snow." He knew once Tidus had a goal in mind, he'd do anything to accomplish it and apparently, this task was not gonna be easy.  
  
"But...I wanna.."  
  
Regret filled the pit of his stomach but he said, "I know but I'm sorry, man. Snow doesn't happen around here, ya know. It would take a miracle for that to happen."  
  
Tidus looked down to his flip-flops, pouting at Wakka's last remark. Then an idea popped into his head. 'Yes, this plan could work,' thought Tidus and felt a smirk spread upon his lips. Thank the Gods that Wakka didn't notice, otherwise he'd surely ruin his plan before it could take place. Replacing his smirk with a goofy smile, Tidus said, "Where does 'snow happen' anyway?"  
  
Wakka shrugged and replied, "In cold places, of course. But since this is a hot place, it won't happen here."  
  
Tidus urged on, "But where exactly?"  
  
Wakka sighed at Tidus' current stupidity. "Like the North pole or some place close to there. You know, cold places!"  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Tidus got up and started walking off. Wakka looked at the back of the blonde's head in confusion. "Hey, where ya goin'?" ,he said.  
  
"I'll be back. Gotta go to the bathroom," Tidus replied and continued to walk away.  
  
Wakka nodded and picked up a nearby stick to draw on the sand. Another few minutes passed by and no Tidus. Wakka wasn't worried though. Tidus was probably chasing a blue crab somewhere. He chuckled to himself and continued drawing until he heard loud footsteps on the dock. He looked up and saw Tidus with a rather big and bulky backpack running to the boats ahead. Wakka's thoughts went from confusion to panic. He quickly got up and ran towards Tidus' direction yelling out, "HEY! WHAT ARE YA DOIN'!? YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"  
  
"WATCH ME!" Tidus yelled back in an amused tone. 'Yes, the plan's working!' thought Tidus. With a push from his foot to the dock, the boat drifted farther away from both Wakka and the island itself. His goofy grin came back with a vengence as he saw Wakka stop at the end of the dock, cursing his head off. But the next thing got him by surprise, Wakka jumped off the dock and was swimming closer to his boat. Tidus tried to paddle faster but Wakka finally caught up with him.  
  
Almost tilting the boat to let water rush in, Wakka got on with a very mad face on. Tidus just giggled like he was in trouble, which he was. Wakka sat up and looked Tidus straight in the eye. Tidus grinned sheepishly as he too sat down and put down the paddle. In a very serious tone, Wakka said, "...if you wanted to see snow that badly, you could've asked me to come along, ya?"  
  
Tidus' worried face turned into a surprised one as he heard Wakka's comment. He couldn't help but smile like an idiot again. He threw his arms around Wakka's neck and gave a tight squeeze. This caught Wakka by surprise but he hugged back as well. The boat drifted farther away from the island as the wind blew lightly over the ocean. The moon and stars smiled as they guided the two boys to their destination.


End file.
